This application proposes a 5-year continuation of a pre- and postdoctoral training program in development and psychopathology (current funded period is 07/01/04-06/30/09) that we have refined during a 10-year funding period. Our training model integrates the research of faculty and scientists at the University of Oregon (DO), Oregon Social Learning Center, and Oregon Research Institute who are internationally known for their research in neuroscience, developmental mechanisms, and intervention science. This collaborative design makes us uniquely poised to offer a training program in the translation of developmental and neurobiological research to clinical interventions with children and families. Training will emphasize integration across 4 domains of research: (a) neurodevelopmental systems, including neuroscience and training in technology and application of neurobehavioral approaches;(b) relationship dynamics, including social interaction processes that exacerbate risk for the development of mental health diagnoses, or provide protection;(c) prevention and intervention science with opportunities to work on multiple funded intervention trials occurring in diverse contexts;and (d) diversity training for enhancing knowledge and skills to conduct research with diverse populations. The program includes 2 major components: (a) individualized mentorship of trainees, involving a primary and secondary mentor with research that spans 2 different domains, and (b) an ongoing weekly working group seminar involving trainees and interested students, faculty, and researchers, including workshops, formal and informal presentations, and organized discussions of readings. Funding is sought for 6 pre-doctoral trainees and 2 postdoctoral trainees in any given year of support. Pre-doctoral students will be selected from among doctoral students in clinical, counseling, and school psychology at UO, all APA-accredited programs that include a significant number of potential minority candidates. Postdoctoral trainees will be selected from national advertisement in print and Internet/email-based announcements. Advanced training in statistics and methodology will be provided in each area of focus, with applied workshops included in the training seminars.